


a sudden realization

by lawltam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and its a horrible title, self indulgent, tooth rotting fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Akaashi laughs for the first time, and Bokuto wants to bottle it up.





	a sudden realization

The first time Akaashi laughed in front of Bokuto was when the latter was in his second year; they were put in charge of cleaning up after practice since Bokuto insisted that the others leave it to them, despite Akaashi’s vehement protests. It took them quite a while to actually get it done, since Bokuto thought everything was absolutely _hilarious_ that particular night, and it was pretty safe to say that Akaashi - after twenty minutes - got pretty annoyed.

“Bokuto-san, I’d like to get this over with today, if possible,” He watched as his upperclassman took a volleyball and tried to balance it on the top of his nose. He failed - horrendously so - and Akaashi simply continued to talk over his teammate’s surprised yelps. “Can’t you do this at home?”

“But it’s not as fun alone! At least you’re here with me right now!” Bokuto’s grin was almost too bright to look at, and Akaashi, ever the weak man that he was, could only sigh and watch his captain.

Akaashi liked his ace - he really did, but there were times, especially moments like these, that made him question how much he actually tolerated his teammate. However, he would immediately dismiss any thoughts of the sort, because he knew - he just knew that he would follow Bokuto to the ends of the world. There was just something so inherently lovable about him that made Akaashi want to place his entire trust - his life, his _everything_ into Bokuto’s calloused hands.

Then, Akaashi realized rather violently that he was probably in love with his captain. Actually, scratch that - he was absolutely so, heads over heels in complete adoration over Bokuto Koutarou.

The first year, who had been casually drinking water, suddenly started to cough, the realization hitting him rather harder than he’d expected. Bokuto quickly ran over, worry etched on his face.

“’Kaashi! Are you okay? What happened?” His eyes scanned Akaashi’s face for any imminent signs of sickness or danger, but when nothing came up, he just stared in concern.

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san. Just a little cough,” Akaashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Trust me.”

“Maaann, you had me worried there!” Bokuto’s face twisted into a pout, something that made Akaashi instinctively think, _‘Ah. Cute.’_

“Worried enough to make you finish up and let me leave?” The younger boy tried a feeble smirk, attempting at a con man’s ruse, but Bokuto only grinned, mischievous as he is, and shook his head.

“Not at all! Unless,” He paused, possibly for dramatic effect, and looked back at Akaashi with a certain glit in his eyes that made the setter feel only a bit iffy. “You treat me to ramen?” 

A pause.

“That’s it?”

“Yup.”

Another pause, maybe even longer this time.

Then, the impossible.

Akaashi’s lips stretched into a grin, and his shoulders started to shake, and at first, Bokuto wanted to ask what’s wrong, but then he started laughing - which, for Bokuto, is an entirely new thing, and it was beautiful. Of course Akaashi would have a laugh that would start as a timid giggle at first, then explode into a loud, infectious, joyous laugh, because, naturally, that’s the type of laugh that Bokuto thinks is the prettiest one. Because, naturally, they lived in a romantic-comedy.

“You know,” Akaashi managed between huffs, “You could’ve just asked me, right? I would’ve gotten you your ramen, Bokuto-san. I always do.”

“Yeah, but - ” The protest died on his lips; it was true. Akaashi would always get him ramen, no matter how childish he was being, whether it was because the younger teen would feel particularly generous that day, or even to lift up Bokuto’s mood. That certain realization hit him quite hard, and he felt mildly dumbfounded when a bubble of affection was surging up his throat.

“Come on, Bokuto-san. Let’s go get changed.” The smile his setter gave him was small - sincere, intimate, and Bokuto was blinded - couldn’t hide the grin on his face.

“Okay, Akaashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway... yell at me about bokuaka and the next gen captains [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaaqshi)


End file.
